


Peter Parker and his Twitter Adventure

by knightsisicadanva



Series: Irondad and Spiderson fluff and crack [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, So Bear With me, Social Media, i dont really know how twitter works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsisicadanva/pseuds/knightsisicadanva
Summary: What if Peter decided to make a Spiderman Twitter account?
Series: Irondad and Spiderson fluff and crack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991722
Kudos: 29
Collections: Social Media Fics





	Peter Parker and his Twitter Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no clue what im doing but enjoy!

Peter decided that he wanted to make a twitter account for Spider-Man so the world would know him a little better. When he tried to create an account all of the usernames, he wanted were taken so he had to settle for Spidey @Spooderman. He knew people where not going to believe that the account was actually run by Spider-Man so he needed some proof so people would know it is an official account. Though he didn't really care if he had a big following, he thought it would be nice to have some people following him.

Account Created: _Spidey @Spooderman_

\---

Peter eventually decided that he should post a patrol video, so he asked Karen to record his next patrol and send it to him. He turned off the audio and put some neat music in for entertainment and posted

_Spidey @Spooderman_

**1 video**

_Replies: 4.3k_

_We Stan Spiderman @SpidermanFan_

Could this actually be Spider-Man?

_Flash @asquickasaflash_

It might be to get daily updates on Spider-Man follow my twitter or blog.

\---

Peter was slowly convincing people that it was actually Spider-Man and the people were loving his twitter he was posting funny jokes and promoting charities.

His twitter didn't really blow up until that faithful day when this happened,

_Tony Stark @iamironam_

Check out _@Spooderman_ it's an actual account made by the one and only Spider-Man.

**#1 on Trending**

_1.2m replies_

Overnight his followers leaped to 2.6 million. Peter was so overwhelmed people were sliding into his dms and his account was trending  
The Headlines the next day where:

**Does Spider-Man has twitter?**

**Spider Menace trying to get in the people's good books my getting twitter?**

**@Spooderman is an official Spider-Man account confirmed by Tony Stark**

When Peter went to school all people were talking about was the new Spider-Man account and Ned couldn't be more excited. Peters entire day was spent listening to people chat about his twitter account and coming up with ideas with Ned. Let's just say next time he went on patrol crowds of people were screaming at him trying to get his attention and whenever he stopped a crime like a bank robbery reporters were always outside trying to ask him questions.

_Should he have created that account?_


End file.
